Reidi Artom
'Reidi Artom '''era una femmina quasi-umana e una nota esploratrice spaziale che scoprì e battezzò col suo nome i sistemi Reidi Artom I, Reidi Artom II, Reidi Artom III, Reidi Artom IV e Reidi Artom V. Inoltre riscoprì il Sistema Cularin (inizialmente Reidi Artom VI) nel 232 BBY. Biografia Reidi Artom apparteneva ad una specie umanoide piuttosto longeva. La sua gente generalmente preferiva rimanere sul proprio pianeta, una cosa che una giovane Artom non riusciva a capire. Amava l'eccitazione, l'avventura e il brivido dell'esplorazione, per cui fuggì dalla sua casa d'origine appena potè (ancora abbastanza giovane). Per anni vagò senza meta, lavorando in qualunque posto di lavoro le avrebbe permesso di viaggiare da un posto all'altro. Artom si appropriò della sua nave da esploraione, la ''Trailblazer, in un modo singolare. Dopo aver alloggiato a bordo della nave da esplorazione, quest'ultima venne attaccata da ignoti, forse pirati. Dopo che il pilota rimase ucciso quasi immediatamente dall'assalto il vascello venne lasciato alla deriva nello spazio. Effettuò qualche riparazione e, dopo aver usato l'Iperguida per arrivare al più vicino spazioporto, registrò la nave a suo nome. Nel tentativo di esplorare nuovi sistemi e lo spazio inesplorato e nel contempo venire pagata, Reidi divenne un esploratore per la Repubblica Galattica. Anche se molti esploratori esplorarono le Regioni Ignote o l'Orlo Esterno, Reidi si concentrò sulla Regione d'Espansione cercando dei pianeti che erano stati trascurati. È stato notificato che con il rinnovato interesse con cui condusse le sue esplorazioni la portò in almeno otto sistemi. Durante la sua prima esplorazione del Sistema Cularin nel 232 BBY, Artom visitò il sistema dall'esterno fino ai pianeti interni. Come tale scovò la Fortezza Sith di Almas su Almas, la Trappola di Cristallo nella cintura asteroidale del sistema Cularin e la misteriosa creatura simile a lava di Rennokk durante la sua seconda visita alla luna. Oltretutto amò la specie nativa dei Tarasin di Cularin nella misura in cui venne condotta al Boschetto Sacro di Alberi Ch'hala - un onore concesso a ben pochi stranieri. Artom trascorse quasi venticinque anni a classificare il sistema Cularin. Lei e il suo equipaggio fondarono l'insediamento di Gadrin su Cularin, il solo grande insediamento non abitato da Tarasin. Venne vista per l'ultima volta ad esplorare le Regioni Ignote nel 207 BBY. Per via della lunghezza della vita della sua specie nel 31 BBY si credeva che potesse essere ancora essere viva sena aver smesso di esplorare. L'impatto di Reidi Artom nel sistema Cularin fu notevole, poiché il tempo è stato misurato sia su Cularin che su Almas col sistema di tempo AA ("After Artom"). Questo calendario faceva risalire il suo punto di partenza alla scoperta del sistema. Una statua di Artom alta 60 metri si ergeva di fronte a un museo dedicato a lei a Gadrin. La statua era visibile fin dalla Casata Hirskaala e fu utilizzata per una cerimonia di onorificene organizzata dal governatore Barnab Chistor di Gadrin nel 31 BBY. Lavina Wren, il Senatore della Repubblica per conto di Cularin, si diceva fosse una lontana discendente di Reidi Artom. Comparse *''A Cularin Presence'' (Statua) *''The Resistance Within'' (Statua) *''A Revelation'' (Statua) *''A Uneasy Peace'' (Statua) *''Find the Lady'' (Statua) *''Quarters'' *''Holes'' *''Philology'' *''Shadows in Green'' *''At Your Service'' *''In the Name of the Maker'' *''Cloak and Vibroblade'' *''Plea Bargain'' (Statua) *''The Eye'' Fonti *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Cularin's Lady Senator, Lavinia Wren'' su Wizards.com *''Senator's Wren Social Calendar'' su Wizards.com *''A Changing Galaxy'' su Wizards.com *''Almas su Wizards.com *Long Live the Republic'' su Wizards.com *''Cularin at Night'' su Wizards.com *''Reidi Artom's Expanse Manifesto'' su Wizards.com *''Manifesto My Foot'' su Wizards.com *''A Mother's Memory, Continued'' su Wizards.com *''Home of Wisdom'' su Wizards.com *''The Replecements'' su Wizards.com *''All Comers'' su Wizards.com *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' (sotto Gadrin) Categoria:Individui di specie non identificata Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Quasi Umani Categoria:Esploratori spaziali Categoria:Residenti di Cularin